pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
A Mythical Discovery
A Mythical Discovery is the first series of Special Research tasks. The final goal is to catch Mew, the Mythical Pokémon from the Kanto region. It was available since March , 2018. First part: Second part: Third part: Fourth part: Fifth part: Sixth part: Seventh part: Eighth part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Trainer, how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? You've become quite the Trainer! I wanted to ask for your help. As you know, I study Pokémon and their habitats. I've learned a lot over the years, but recently, I've found some hints of something mysterious. I was wondering if you would help me investigate what's going on. You will? That's great! First things first, let's calibrate my instruments to your area. Could you please complete the following research tasks? Second part: Great. Thanks, Trainer! Now I should be able to detect anything out of the ordinary. I believe we need to be on the lookout for a Mythical Pokémon! Mythical Pokémon are extremely rare and unique, and many consider their existence to be mere rumor. Could you help get my equipment set up around your local habitat? This'll be a great time to take your buddy out to explore a bit and hatch some Eggs! Please complete the following research tasks. Third part: Incredible! This confirms my initial suspicion. I think we're seeing evidence of Mew! A Pokémon found in a jungle far to the south that was thought to have been extinct. It is so rare that many experts say that it is a myth. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. My colleagues in Kanto, including my instructor, Professor Oak, spent a long time studying Mew. It looks like our findings match theirs! According to our research, Mew was said to be observed using moves of all kinds. This observation has led some of us to say that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon! Perhaps by studying Pokémon in battle, we'll learn more! Please perform the following research tasks. Fourth part: Great work, Trainer! This will help point us in the right direction. Did you know Mew is said to hold the genetic codes of all Pokémon? Mew's secrets could be a link to understanding the mystery of Pokémon growth and Evolution! Let's study some Pokémon Evolution to learn more about Mew! Please perform these research tasks for me. Fifth part: Amazing. Just amazing! Isn't Evolution wondrous? I learn something new every time I see it! With the data we've collected so far, I should be able to pinpoint Mew's location! It looks like... Yes, it looks like Mew has visited your area recently! Hmm... Interesting. If that's the case, someone should have reported a sighting... Maybe Mew is hiding or disguised as another Pokémon? Let's study some other Pokémon that use these tricks and the best ways to catch them! Please perform the following research tasks. Sixth part: Thank you, Trainer! With your help, I've determined that Mew is invisible! Let's collect some data to build a tool to find it. I have an idea... I'll need you to study some powerful Pokémon up close to help me out! Could you complete the following research tasks? Seventh part: Nice! My prototype is functioning well. I've upgraded your AR camera with the new ability to see invisible Pokémon! The final step is to lure out Mew. Mew is said only to appear to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to meet it... Let's show Mew what a great Trainer you are and how excited we are to see it! Please carry out the following research tasks. Eighth part: We found Mew! Awesome! This is an experience to remember forever. Now you can see why I love studying Pokémon so much! The whole world is out there to discover. So go have some fun! My assistants and I will request some Special Research from you in the future. Stay in touch! Category:Special Researches